


SOL

by Alley_Walk (AlleyWalk_writes)



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Misunderstandings, No Bashing, None - Freeform, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Danny Fenton, Triwizard Tournament, Unreliable Narrator, bc danny and a-listers, i tried my best with the french accents :/, if you hate dumbledore or the a-listers you will probably not like this fic, less serious than the title sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyWalk_writes/pseuds/Alley_Walk
Summary: In the aftermath of what the whole of the Wizarding World is calling 'The Amity Oversight,' and what the people of Amity, home to a few military families, privately call 'FUBAR year,' the Wizarding World makes a peace offering to the Amity Park citizens..First the winged chariot flew down from the sky. Next a ship rose up out of the water.And then, driving towards them, came… a muggle school bus?Its brakes screeched as it came to a stop, and the bus’s doors opened, a woman yelling, “Alright, everybody out, hup-two, hup-two!”A sweaty overweight man scrambled out first, and then looked up at Hogwarts Castle with despair. “Pride and Prejudice, please tell me there are bathrooms in there.”
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Fleur Delacour, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 • A… School Bus?

Saturday, September 22nd, 2012

Harry has been hearing rumors lately.

“Have you heard…?”

“...about the fourth school?”

“A  _ muggle _ school.” Malfoy scoffed. "I swear, if they're only doing this to cover up that unfortunate little Amity incident, heads will roll." Harry shot him a glare from across the hallway, and Malfoy gave him a superior look. "Something to say, Potty? Oh, I bet you'd get a kick out of defending the honor of your poor, precious muggle relatives." 

Harry drew his wand at that. "Like your father is any better?"

Malfoy, wand in hand, smirked. "Yes. He is. " Then, quick as a snake, _ "Incendio!" _

After that confrontation, with points docked and detentions given, Harry went to ask Hermione. Surely she knew something.

* * *

“It’s all just a bunch of rumors, Harry. I doubt there’s any credence to it.” Hermione told him.

“Yeah, mate. I mean, a  _ muggle school _ , at Hogwarts?” Ron said.

Hermione bit her lip, but said nothing.

* * *

Tuesday, October 30th, 2012

The students of Hogwarts had gathered in knots of eager anticipation, Harry, Ron and Hermione included. Harry shivered in the cold of the early October morning. The Dursleys prefered to be rather skimpy when it came to Harry’s clothing; not that Harry minded. He was just grateful that they fed and clothed him at all. He knew they would rather they didn’t.

“Cold, mate?” Ron asked. Without waiting for an answer, Ron shucked off his coat and wrapped it around Harry, snuggling him in warmth.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione was already passing Ron her scarf, and with two protective layers it suddenly didn’t seem so bad.

The crowd of students burst into noise, shouting and pointing. Pure white Pegusi flew in a cordoned straight line, their great wings pumping to bear the streamlined chariot behind them. They landed with a clatter of hooves with perfect grace onto the grass below, slowly coming to a stop. 

The water of the Black Lake began to froth, as a large black boat emerged from the surface, water seeping from its folds. The boat docked at the edge of the Black Lake as students began to pour out of the boat and chariot. The students of Durmstrang filed out, wearing furs and dark cloaks. The Beauxbaton students, by comparison, were all light and color.

There were two adults from each party. One was a woman that must have beat out Hagrid for height, with voluminous golden hair and light brown eyes. The other was a man with black hair and black eyes, and Harry wasn’t sure, but there was something about him that he just didn’t like.

“Ah, welcome Madame Maxime, Headmaster Karkaroff,” Professor Dumbledore said with a cordial nod. He paused. “But I do believe we are waiting for one more.”

The Hogwarts students broke out into whispers. “Is it true what they say, then? About Muggles coming to Hogwarts?” Ron asked, and Harry shrugged helplessly.

Then, driving up the path to the front of the school came… a muggle school bus?

Its brakes screeched as it came to a stop, and the bus’s doors slammed open, a woman yelling, “Alright, everybody out, hup-two, hup-two!”

A sweaty overweight man scrambled out first, who looked a little worse for wear, his shirt crumpled and stained, as if he'd slept in it for several days. He looked up at Hogwarts Castle with dawning despair in his dark eyes.  _ “Pride and Prejudice _ , please tell me there are bathrooms in there.”

Professor Dumbledore smiled, blue eyes twinkling. “I believe that can be arranged.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Intermission

Saturday, August 25th, 2012

Danny roamed around the grounds, eating his bag of caramel corn. It was his third bag, but in his defense, the carnival food here was weird, and he had a fast metabolism. The Wizarding World Cup Finals seemed interesting, though Danny’s parents seemed more enthused with the actual magic than the sport.

Danny was in the mid rows when the Bulgarians lost and the Irish won. He wasn’t really rooting for anybody in particular, but he sort of wondered what it would be like if he could play. He had magic, now. The whole town did, from being ecto-contaminated one way or another. It was the American Wizarding World’s fault, then, for not wanting the contamination to possibly spread. Well, at least to  _ Wizarding _ America… 

* * *

Sunday, August 26th, 2012

It was a night for chaos. 

People ran in all directions, Danny had long lost sight of Jazz and his parents and had quickly gone ghost to check things out. There was a legion of masked and black robed terrorists, going about, using their magic to cause as much discord as possible. 

An older girl with blonde hair stood protectively over a younger sibling, her sister crying and clutching a bleeding arm. She stared at three terrorists defiantly with a broken wand in her hand, and one of them pointed a wand point blank at her chest. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Three ectoblasts sent the terrorists reeling, and then Danny picked up the little girl in his arms, and with a wave of his hand created a portal, right then and there. “Jump through!” He told the older girl. 

And she did.

* * *

They reammerged in a forest.

“Sorry about that,” Danny told the two French witches, rubbing the back of his head, “I’m no wizard, so that’s really the only way I have of transporting people quickly.”

“Eef ‘oue are nout aeey wizard, what are ‘oue?” The older girl asked.

Danny smiled. “Just your average ghost.” 

As he flew away, he thought he heard her laugh. 

* * *

Thursday, October 18th, 2012

Sam was sitting under the shade of a large oak tree, a book in her lap. Danny knew she didn’t eat much for lunch, so he walked up to her with his heaping load of food in hand and sat down next to her, offering her an apple. Sam smiled her thanks and bit into it, a bit of juice running down her chin.

“So what are you reading? More goth stuff?” Danny teased.

Sam huffed and rolled her eyes. “More like ghost stuff.” She tilted the book so he could see. An elaborate silver goblet crackled with dark blue flames at the brim. In the picture, an elegant fingered grey hand was clasped loosely around the handle.

“It’s called the Eidolic Cup,” Sam told him. “It says here that ghosts used to use it as a sort of blood sport, and that by entering their ectoplasm into the Cup, its Eidolic nature could warp all of reality to its whim.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing that no ghosts will be playing any more blood sports any time soon.” Danny paused. “Right, Sam?”

Sam frowned. “It actually doesn’t say where the Cup ended up after they stopped using it. Which is weird, because it’s usually more thorough than that.” 

Danny sighed. “Great. More mysteries.”

* * *

“I know you’re all  _ very _ excited to go to Hogwarts,” Mr. Lancer said sardonically.

“Not really,” Dash said.

“No,” Sam droned.

“I’m plenty excited.” Wes chipped in.

“ _ Moby Dick, _ people, at least act excited. These are wizards we’re talking about.” Mr. Lancer said.

“Whoo-hoo?” Danny tried.

Mr. Lancer sighed. “Since the only other way to get there is by wizarding methods or by plane, we will be taking a cross country trip on a school bus.”

When everyone groaned, Mr. Lancer lifted an eyebrow. “Do you want to travel by wizarding means?”

Dash scoffed. “I’ll take the school bus, thanks.”

“I want to.” Wes said, kicking his foot into the dirt.

“No, thanks,” Tuck remarked.

“Not a great idea, thanks anyway.” Val said.

“Well, if we’re all  _ mostly _ in agreement, let’s get moving.” The crowd broke up as they moved towards the parking lot.

Yeah. Towards  _ wizards _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they totally ferried their bus all the way from the US to the UK, btw


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOD you guys, 20 kudos in only a couple days?! im usually in a really unpopular fandom, so that is HUGE for me! thank you guys so much! ^^

Chapter 2 • Zee Ghost Boy

Wednesday, October 31st, 2012

“This place’s a joke,” Danny told Tucker and Sam, reclining in the air so that he almost reached the ceiling. The students of Casper High were being housed somewhere between the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws, or so Danny had been told by a passing Professor. Wherever it was in the vast castle had had a great view of the sky last night, at least from where he was staying.

“Yeah, and it has  _ slavery _ ,” Sam groused, arms crossed over her chest, laying reclined next to Tucker. 

“At least it has wifi. My babies are set,” Tucker said with a grin.

“Aren’t you your own wifi?” Danny asked.

Tucker threw a pillow at him.

Sam sighed. "Alright, let's talk about what we're all really worried about."

"FUBAR." Danny said. He hovered over the bed for a moment, cross-legged, before he settled to sit between them. His expression was fierce. "I can't let that happen. I  _ won't _ let that happen. We can't let our guards down again."

Tuck nodded. "We'll be ready, this time." 

"We'll be ready."

* * *

Breakfast

Danny shifted uncomfortably under all of the staring they were getting from everyone at the school. Even the cruddy teachers were staring, and somehow that made it all the worse. Sam elbowed him. “Quit fidgeting,” Sam told him in an undertone, “No one’s going to find out anything just by staring at you. The more you fidget, the more guilty you look.”

Danny's ears heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

“You are 'im. Zee ghost boy.” 

Danny turned. “What? Who,  _ me _ ?” He asked, turning as self-deprecating and as innocent as possible. The girl in front of him was familiar, and it took a moment before recognition hit. To be fair, she looked really different. Her hair was a honey blonde that fell in elegant curls around her shoulders, not the knotted mess from that night, though her eyes were that same fierce arctic blue. 

A few seats over, Dash snorted, flapping a hand. “Fenton, be Phantom? Get lost.” Dash smiled at her, then. There was something euphoric in his expression as he leaned his face on his hand. “Or you could come get lost over here with me.”

Beside him, Kwan put his head in his hands, his face burning red from second hand embarrassment. Paulina rolled her eyes while Star had a hazy look in her eyes as she gazed at the foreign girl, a smile on her face. 

The blonde’s mouth turned down slightly. “I will see you later, ghost boy.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Danny said, uneasily. She nodded, smiling at him, before turning on her heel and walking off. Turning to Tucker, Danny said, “Is it me, or is Dash’s brain made out of more mush than usual?”

“Well, if Dash has got mush for brains, what about Sam?” Danny turned to look at Sam, who was staring at the Slytherin table, her cheeks flushed with a smile on her face. 

“Uh-oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i worked a bit harder on Fleur's accent. I hope it's alright...? OTL


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for PTSD

Chapter 3 • Daniel

Danny’s first day of classes did not get off to a good start, mostly because a couple of ectopuses had decided to mess around with the Hogwarts ghosts, which was when Danny arrived to scare the living back into them.

“We thank you for your help, kind sir,” Sir Nicholas said, tipping his hat to Danny, or rather, his head.

“No problem. Listen, I gotta jet.” Danny said, pointing his thumb back down the hall.

“Of course, we wouldn’t want to keep you from your studies, young Phantom.” The Grey Lady inclined her head.

Danny paused. He almost didn’t want to ask. “My studies?”

“The walls have ears, Mr. Phantom,” The Bloody Baron said, pointing to a nearby painting, who startled. “Fear not. We guard of what we speak.”

By the time he got back to class with both ectopuses encased safely in a thermos in his backpack, all of his classmates, along with the Hogwarts students they’d been sandwiched with, had mysteriously disappeared. 

* * *

“There you are,” a male voice said. 

Danny whirled around, the light of an ectoblast igniting in his hand, whirling in his palm like a miniature star. His heart beat like a jackrabbit in a chest, and the startled brown eyes of a Hogwarts student, hands held up in surrender, made him pull back into himself, the ectoblast dimming into nothing.

“Sorry,” Danny said, weakly. His hands shook from misplaced adrenaline, all of the other times he’d been snuck up on and surprised running through his head on a neverending feedback loop. He took a deep breath. “Sorry.” He said, stronger now as he met the boy’s eyes.

He had curly light brown hair and brown eyes, and right now he appeared concerned. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Danny said, waving him off with a smile. Change of subject, change of subject… “So, where is everybody?”

“Hogwarts is on lockdown due to the ghost threat.” The boy informed him. “When Flitwick realised you hadn’t come back from the loo, he left me here to wait for you.”

“Thanks,” Danny said.

“I’m Cedric, by the way.”

“Danny.” Danny told the Fourth Year.

Cedric smiled at him reassuringly. “This way.”

* * *

William Lancer is 98% sure that Daniel is Danny Phantom. It all adds up, in a way. The most pressing proof being the drop in his grades and the way he handled gaining ghostly abilities due to ecto-contamination. They all gained some sort of ghostly ability, the whole town did, in fact. And Daniel was there the whole way, reassuring people that being ghostly wasn’t the end of the world. He took to ghostliness a little  _ too well _ , in fact, as if he’d already been that way in the first place. 

And then, of course, there was FUBAR, which made everything make a sick sort of sense if Lancer thought about the implications of Daniel’s disappearance. 

Which was why, while the rest of the teachers and students were panicking about a missing Danny Fenton, Mr. Lancer felt mostly calm about the entire situation. Mostly, because they were around wizards. As much as he had faith in Daniel, and his own growing abilities as well perhaps, he knew that the innocuity of these wizards could be turned false in the space of a moment. He sighed with relief when he saw Daniel, loaded with a suspiciously full backpack. Lancer asked, “Everything taken care of, Mr. Fenton?”

As everyone turned to look at him, Daniel blinked. “The… situation is taken care of.”

Lancer is… 97% certain that Daniel is Danny Phantom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone understand the joke at the end?
> 
> bc in not explaining it, im too shy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 • Magical Creatures

Break

The rest of the classes had resumed without incident, but they were on break, now, and Sam was on a tirade.

“These laws are ridiculous! Why restrict usage and production of the Wolfsbane potion for werewolves if you want them to be in control of themselves?” Sam said.

Danny lifted up another book. They were in a small corner of the library, a little nook that they’d taken for themselves. Nevertheless, the librarian kept shooting them nasty looks from all across the library, something Dash had done, no doubt. Though Danny couldn’t imagine Dash in a library. “This one says it’s because it’s too expensive,” He told Sam.

Sam shot forward in her seat. “Expensive my ass! Those corporate cut throats are just too lazy to get anything done!”

_ “Blimey, she’s even more passionate about this than ‘Mione is. Bloody nutter.” _ A voice whispered.

_ “I wouldn’t say that to Hermione if I were you, mate.” _ Said another voice. 

* * *

“Who’s there?” Danny suddenly asked, and Sam, sharp and alert, fixed her gaze on a bookshelf which currently had two pairs of sneakers underneath it. She couldn’t be sure, but… 

Sam pointed at her mouth and made a flighty, bird-like motion with her hand. _ Ghost sense?  _ She asked him.

Danny met her eyes and tapped an index finger to the left side of his chest.  _ Human. _

There was the sound of furious whispering and a shuffling from around the shelf, and a few books fell over before a boy with carrot top hair and baby blue eyes came out, frowning slightly. He was followed by a boy with messy black hair and green eyes that were a shade darker than Danny’s in his ghost form, with black rimmed glasses that had been badly taped together, smiling sheepishly. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Eavesdropping? Really?”

The black haired boy flushed, rubbing the back of his head. “We’re really sorry about that. Our friend, Hermione, asked us to get her a book, and… well, you have it.”

Sam was skeptical, but she played along. “Really? Which one?”

“Um…” The boy’s eyes fell on the pile of books for what must have been the first time, “...All of them?” 

Internally, Sam felt like cackling evilly at their fates. “Alright, then! Here you go!” She began stacking the books, Tuck and Danny helping her, and then she unloaded both stacks into the unfortunate wizard’s unfed noodle arms. “See you later!” Sam said.

_ Yeah. See you. _

* * *

They were all too wired to stay indoors after that, so they went outside for the rest of the remaining break. To pass the time, they practiced skipping ectoblasts over the lake. Tuck’s fiery red ectoblasts beat her out for speed, but Sam’s were more precise and packed more of a punch. Though she had to admit that Tuck had better aim; it probably had to do with all of those extra math and calculus classes that Tuck was always taking. Sam knew  _ she _ had never bothered to measure her throw at a 45° angle.

“So what started that whole fixation with Magical Creatures anyway?” Danny asked, making Sam’s shot go wide, hitting the edge of the Durmstrang ship with a sizzle and a hiss of burnt wood. 

_ Hope no one saw that. _ She thought with a cringe.

Finally, Sam plopped herself onto the ground, sighing and rubbing her face with her hands. “I was looking up Veela.”

Tuck and Danny, sat down beside her, looked at each other.

“You realise we have no idea what a Veela is, right?” Tuck asked.

Sam sighed, frustrated, lifting her face from her hands. “A Veela is a person with a supernatural allure, which makes people who are naturally attracted to a person of their gender fall head over heels for them.”

Sam waited, and she had to give them credit, it only took a moment for it to click.

“So you like girls?” Danny asked.

Sam sighed. “I dunno, I guess so. I still… like boys, so I guess I’m bisexual.” She flushed and turned away at that last statement, but luckily Danny didn’t notice.

_ ‘Oblivious _ ,’ Tuck mouthed at her, and Sam shook her head as she tried not to laugh.

“But if that Veela magic worked on you, why didn’t it work on Tuck?” Danny asked.

Sam sighed. “It’s official. Tuck’s love for his tech transcends his love for all else.”

“Hey!” Tuck said. “I mean it’s totally true, but still.”

Danny smiled. “C’mon, guys. Let’s head back inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Trio investigating and saying its whole, "We're totally not suspicious of you, except we totally are," that they generally say in fics like these. 
> 
> Also, yeah, Sam's totally bi


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  **·** Revelations

Lunch

Danny took a sip of juice - pumpkin juice, not poisoned orange juice as Danny had originally thought - as he heard a pair of familiar footsteps approaching. 

“Will you come flying with me, Danny?”

Danny looked up.

Fleur had her elegant curls tied up in a ponytail, revealing more of her face. 

_ “I will see you later, ghost boy.” _

Just what was she planning? 

“Sure,” Danny told her. Danny tapped in between his eye and ear as he turned away. In some situations it meant, 'be vigilant'. In this case,  _ watch and listen _ , was the message he hoped he got across.

He just caught a glimpse of Sam's frustrated face as he turned away.

* * *

“Where are we going?” Danny asked once it became clear that flying was not on Fleur's agenda. They were out on the grounds, the lightly snowed grass crunching beneath their feet. Danny's breath fogged out in front of him, but like Fleur he did not shiver from the cold. He could hear Sam and Tuck shadowing their movements, and he was careful not to look behind himself like he expected someone to be there. 

It made Danny wonder just how Sam was following them, though, what with the Veela infatuation and all.

“Flying was just an excuse to talk to you alone, without anyone watching us. You see, I 'ave questions about zee true nature of your secret. I 'ave talked to many of your classmates - for which I am sorry for - but they 'ave been very vague and cagey in that respect.” 

_ “Wow, the A-listers, help us? Who knew?” _ Tuck whispered.

_ “’Who knew’ is right.” _ Sam muttered under her breath.

“Secret? What secret?” Danny asked, playing dumb. 

Fleur narrowed her eyes, then she smiled. “What secret, indeed. I am glad we 'ad this talk, Danny. I will see you at zee feast?” 

Danny nodded, feeling a bit unsure. “Yeah, totally.” Fleur turned and began to walk away. And as she strode past the still invisible Sam and Tucker, she winked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jealousy ≠ infatuation


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD you guys, I look away for one second and I have 59 kudos?! Y'all deserve this next chapter. ^-^

Chapter 6 • FUBAR Year 

Star remembered FUBAR year very clearly. A bit too clearly, if her parents were to be believed. They would rather they forgot all about it, but Star, Star remembered. If she could pinpoint it, it had started off with the Fenton family’s disappearance. No one thought much of it at the time. The Fentons were an odd sort, they probably just hadn’t thought to tell anyone that they were going out of town.

Then more people started to disappear. It started off slow, as one by one, families began to go missing. Star wasn’t really all that affected by it, despite other people’s fear. She thought that they should probably leave, but like everyone else, she didn’t. Magic, most likely. And just the thought of that, taking away a person’s free will, made her blood burn.

She remembered when she herself was made to disappear. Herself and her family dragged off in the middle of the night, bound and silenced by magic. They were all taken to a building with wide, cavernous halls that bustled with people in strange, flowing clothing and paper airplanes that flew on their own, and strapped down in identical chairs where a woman with sharp grey eyes met her own. 

Star’s memories were riffled through and overturned as if they were filing cabinets, and after an unmeasurable stretch of time the woman stepped back. She left the room, and then after a while a man with hard black eyes stepped in instead, closing and locking the door behind him, a stick in his hand. It was an ugly thing, and if Star had known what it was in that moment, she would have said it was a weapon made to hurt, to kill. He stepped forward and pointed it straight at her forehead, and Star felt her heart freeze. “ _ Obliviate.” _ It shouldn’t have felt like such a big thing, afterwards, but it was.

Star didn’t quite remember being put back into Amity Park - it was all a blur of light and sound. But she remembered living in Amity Park for a full year, with no memories of ghosts, or of Danny Fenton. (That was the part that the town never talked about, at least not aloud. It was all over social media, though. The secret Danny Fenton had likely been hiding, and what the A-listers had all privately decided to help him hide. She knew that the way they had become a bit friendlier with Fenton had really confused him.) 

But their memories began to come back. It started off slowly, as their long gained ecto-contamination started to fight off the magic’s influence, much like how medicine fights off a virus. The ecto-contamination came into prominence as a result, giving them the odd ghostly ability or two, though they were very volatile for the most part.

Then Phantom came and explained everything that had happened, giving them the rest of their memories all at once. The MACUSA, once faced with a town of angry non-magicals with supernatural abilities they knew nothing about, caved in to a compromise. 

Star supposed, so long as they were allowed to keep their memories, that the compromise as it was wasn’t too bad.

* * *

The Feast

The Great Hall was decked out in perfect Halloween style, Danny had to give that to the wizards, at least. There were carved pumpkins sitting in each corner of the room, candles flickering inside them, casting their faces in ghoulish shadows, blue mushrooms growing from the walls giving off their own light. Wispy cobwebs were strung from the ceiling, and bright balls of blue fire glowed as they hovered high above them.

The real view, though, was the Goblet of Fire.

Danny squinted. It looked familiar, somehow. He just couldn’t quite put his finger on why. 

Danny leaned over, tapping Sam’s shoulder. “Hey, Sam-” All of the dessert suddenly disappeared, which Danny felt was quite rude. He wasn’t even finished eating yet!

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stepped forward, blue eyes twinkling eerily. “If you have filled bellies and empty minds, then I’m afraid it’s time for the drawing of the names. I hope you have put them in for the drawing, for I shall not be drawing them again.”

The Hall was ominously quiet as Dumbledore stepped onto the dais where the Goblet was being held. The fire around the Goblet flared, and a slip of paper fluttered from its depths and into the Headmaster’s waiting hand.

“The Durmstrang Champion will be… Victor Krum!” Nearly the whole room erupted into cheers, which Danny was surprised by until he remembered that Krum was a Quidditch star. He felt bad for him, for all those fans and attention that he totally didn’t want, and sent him a sympathetic look as he clapped along with all the others. 

Something was niggling at Danny, though, so he poked Sam again.  _ “What,  _ Danny?” Sam said, turning on him with a scowl.

Ignoring her ire, Danny asked, “Sam, don’t you think that Goblet looks a little… familiar?”

Sam looked towards the Goblet. “Familiar? What do you…?” Her face paled. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Tuck asked.

“The Beauxbatons Champion will be… Fleur Delacour!” The Slytherin table broke into applause, but they ignored it.

Sam brought her backpack forward and dug through it, bringing out a dark grimoire and flipping through it. Across the table, the A-listers seemed… concerned? No, concerned wasn’t the right word. But they were apparently smart enough to know when danger was coming.

Dash leaned forward. “Is something going on?”

“The Hogwarts Champion will be… Cedric Diggory!” The Hufflepuff table broke into applause, and under the noise Sam answered him.

“Yes. This.” She opened the book to the correct page so all of them could see it. 

Dash’s eyes widened as he read. “Shit, I entered  _ my _ name.”

“And so did I.” Val said grimly, as he poured over the book with Sam. 

“Maybe it only counts for  _ real _ ghosts. I mean,” Star’s eyes flicked to Danny.

Danny sighed. He was resigned to his secret being public knowledge now, at least among Amity citizens. “I didn’t enter my name.”

“It says here that the ghost needs to enter its ectoplasmic signature.” Sam said, and everyone relaxed. “So I think we’re-” 

The fire on the Cup’s brim flared high, and two slips of paper flew into the air for Dumbledore to snatch into his hands. 

“Harry Potter…” Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment, “and for the Casper High students, Danny Fenton.”

Upon the last of Dumbledore’s words leaving his lips, the fire on the brim of the Cup flared blue, the fire increasing in intensity as it expanded upwards and outwards. The circle of flame around the brim of the Cup widened to slowly nimbus the room in roaring blue flames. As the flames swept over Danny, they oddly didn’t hurt. He felt better, actually, power pulsing through his veins, centered directly into his ghost core.

People were screaming, the teachers trying to get them to calm down. Danny suddenly felt an odd lightness underneath him, weirdly familiar as his feet left the floor… “Everybody off!” Danny barked, grabbing two errant students by the shoulder and leaping from the table, landing in a roll onto the ground. His judgement turned out to be correct as he heard the screams as people were hoisted high into the air by the tables that had begun to float. 

The students he grabbed turned out to be two redheaded twins. “Go help the others,” he ordered.

The two sat up and saluted in unison, getting to their feet and grabbing their wands as they ran off.

Danny checked on Sam and Tuck and saw Sam flying in the air, as she caught a thirteen year old student. Tuck hadn’t mastered flight yet, but he was checking people for injuries at least. Val was in his battle suit lifting people off of tables as fast as he could aboard his sleek silver hoverboard, and while the A-listers seemed to be trying to help, they weren’t really succeeding. All around him, the Professors and students were using their magic to help contain the chaos. Danny lifted into the air and grabbed a boy about his age who was about to fall off the table. “Thanks,” he gasped, adjusting his glasses.    
  
“No problem.” Danny told him, setting him down. “I need to go help the others.”

The dark haired boy nodded seriously. Danny recognized him as the boy who had been eavesdropping on them before. “I’ll go get Hermione and Ron.”

Danny heard a whistle near his left ear and ducked just as a plate nearly beaned him in the head, shattering onto the stone floor. Dirtied plates and used silverware rained down from the tables, along with half full jugs and cups that still had lipstick rings on the brim. The tables tipped and rocked high above them, and they stayed suspended for a single moment before they began to fall.

Terrified screams rose in the air, and Danny felt his protectiveness surge. His heart pounded like a jackrabbit in his chest, and he felt as it stuttered when he reached a metaphorical fist into his chest and  _ pulled _ . 

Ephemeral green bloomed out like a flower around them, expanding to encase the entire hall. As the tables crashed down upon it, they bounced, the surface giving way beneath them as they were held fast to it, sticking to it like glue. “M’ve from tables,” Danny thought he heard himself say, but he was more focused on slowly shrinking the shield down, until the tables settled safely back on the floor.

“Whoo! Go Phant-er _ ,  _ Fenton!  _ Sorry… _ ” Dash whispered on that last note. Kwan patted him on the shoulder. 

“Yes, that was quite an impressive display of wandless magic, Mr. Fenton.” Dumbledore said, walking up with a genial smile.

Everyone was staring again, as the whole hall broke out into whispers.  _ Magic? _ Danny tried to say, but his lips wouldn’t move. Something cold trickled from his nose, and Danny tasted ectoplasm on his lips. 

Danny felt himself begin to fall, only to be caught by two pairs of warm arms.

“Danny? Danny!”

“Dude, what’s happening to you?”

Danny closed his eyes as the world faded from view, and darkness swallowed him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked the Star POV. My beta/first fan liked it, but he/they are pretty biased sooo yeah. Hope you like how FUBAR turned out. I thought it was realistic for the magical government of america, considering how it operates, and I actually thought about writing a fic where it happened in the present, but it was just too sad for me.
> 
> Alright, see y'all next chap! ^^


End file.
